


But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared’s eighteen and in his senior year at a private school in San Francisco. He’s coasting pretty on his parents generous school donations—until his seventh period Physics teacher gets replaced with the maddening, infuriating, gorgeous Mr. Ackles. Jared’s gotten by all his life on his money and his charm, but Mr. Ackles seems to think he needs some... lessons in self-control. The journey their relationship eventually takes them on turns out to be far more than either of them ever bargained for. Toppy!Teacher!Jensen in glasses and Student!Jared in private school uniform included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190096) by nyxocity (thenyxie). 



[But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406999)  
**Author:** nyxocity (thenyxie)  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer:** Never happened.  
**Summary:** AU. Jared’s eighteen and in his senior year at a private school in San Francisco. He’s coasting pretty on his parents generous school donations—until his seventh period Physics teacher gets replaced with the maddening, infuriating, gorgeous Mr. Ackles. Jared’s gotten by all his life on his money and his charm, but Mr. Ackles seems to think he needs some lessons in… self-control.  
Go To [Master List](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/173034.html) | Go to [Part I](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/168044.html) ([Audio Part I](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/11516.html)) | Go to [Part II](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/167892.html) ([Audio Part II](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/11749.html)) | Go to [Part III](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/167440.html) ([Audio Part III](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/13432.html)) | Go to [Part IV](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/166989.html) ([Audio Part IV](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/14698.html)) | Go to [Part V](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/166896.html) ([Audio Part V](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/17624.html)) | Go to [Part VI](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/166392.html) ([Audio Part VI](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/18008.html)) | Go to [Epilogue](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/165810.html) ([(Audio Epilogue)](http://audio-by-juice.livejournal.com/19295.html)

**Format:** mp3

65.4 MB, 1 hr 11 min 26 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/9hpuf10nb5)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?kdzhftjjytq) or [here](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=80O0HASD).

 **ETA:** The entire main arc in **rar archive** \- 405.27 MB, approx 7 hrs 39 min  
Download [here](https://www.box.net/shared/daubx6aqa8), or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?yzyy0kdni2o).

 **ETA2:** Podbook of the entire arc available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-then-my-homework-was-never-quite-like-this-audiobook), thanks to cybel who continues to be awesome.

Thanks once again to for the hand holding and reassurances. ♥♥♥


End file.
